The Powerpuff Girls' Opera (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * (Music from the opera house is heard) * Narrator: "The sweet music and sounds of the opera-- (Astro Boy flies and lands to the entrance of the opera house.) Oh, Hello, Astro Boy. (Astro Boy is inside the opera house, walking right in giving tickets to the ticketmaster to see The Powerpuff Girls sing opera.) He's gonna see the girls and the good friends." * (Transitions to the auditourium with Astro Boy coming to the top to see his friends that are most mature) * Narrator: "In you go, Astro Boy. You don't want to be late for the... girls' opera show." (Astro Boy walked to the opera box while a dvd of The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble was on the met orchestra side.) * (The sound of the orchestra is heard, just as Astro Boy walks right over to find the PPGs' friends and grabs a seat.) * Professor Utonium: "Look, everyone! It's Astro Boy!" * Astro Boy: "Wow, this opera house looks fabulous!" * Blisstina: "My younger sisters got an opera and invited everyone!” * Jenny Wakeman: “The Powerpuff Girls set this all up! Barry and Donny are our stagehands, the Warner siblings are the security, the Mayor's is an announcer, Eugene and Mike emailed everyone on their account about it, Ms. Keane's the butler, we even got other Cartoon Network friends to help out like Dexter, Samurai Jack, Big, Little, Johnny Bravo, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred, Bloo, Mac, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Wilt, Mr. Herriman, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Mordecai, Rigby and the two land of Ooo adventurers Finn and Jake!” * Ms. Bellum: "You noticed we love the opera house!" * Robin: "You better get to your seat before the Opera Starts.” * Ms. Bellum: "Would you like some cake?" * Astro Boy: "Sure, Ms. Bellum!" * The Mayor of Townsville: "OK, all three of you! Get up the stage and sing opera like you really mean it. But, please don't spoil it! Astro Boy might want to put it on YouTube!" * Blossom: "Astro Boy? The flying little boy?" * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup sees Astro Boy and the two share hands.) * Buttercup: "I'm ready when you all are, Bubbles!" * Bubbles: "I'm ready as you are too! How about you, Blossom?" * Blossom: "I'm ready too!" * The Mayor of Townsville: "Yeah, you are gonna impress Astro Boy!" * (The Mayor of Townsville walks to the center of the stage) * The Mayor of Townsville: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! It is often that I have a special guest for introducing such a really young Townsville girls, the Powerpuff Girls! Stars of the Antoons Opera House!" * (Crowd Cheering) * The Mayor of Townsville: "Now, the girls are becoming the world's famous opera singing girls, they will sing an aria from Leo Delibes' Opera, Lakme, the Flower Duet, Agent Honeydew from the Dexter's Laboratory segment, Dial M for Monkey will conduct." * (The crowd cheers as the Powerpuff Girls come out of the curtains and take a nice bow.) * (The Powerpuff Girls begin to sing the Lakme Flower Duet, and everyone is amazed, except for Mojo Jojo.) * Everyone: "WOW!" * Mojo Jojo: "Show us your singing, girls. (Evil Chuckle, then conducts the orchestra)" * (When Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup continues singing, Astro Girl drops her phone and gets amazed.) * (The song continues until Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup pose at the end.) * Professor Utonium: "This is beautiful!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Narrator: "Great singing, girls! You have always impressed your friends." Category:Opera Antoons